Dear Tohru
by Princess Unicorn123
Summary: Sequel to "If I Die Young" One year after Tohru's death, everyone writes her a letter. For The Characters Death
1. Chapter 1

To mark the anniversary of Tohru's death, everyone writes her a letter.

Dear Tohru

I can't believe its been a year since you left us. The times gone so slowly without you here. Its hard to believe that you've gone for good...

I remember when I first saw you standing on our porch. You looked so happy. Even though you were living in a tent, you still smiled like it was the best day of your one of the things I love about you, Tohru-kun. You were always smiling.

Everyone misses you. Its like you were the sun...you brought warm and light to our lives. Now that our suns gone...the world seems a little bit colder.

I hope where ever you are, your still smiling.

From Shigure.

**Sorry its so short...**


	2. Chapter 2

**So...I am back! I can update faster now because I got a new laptop! :D**

Dear Onee-chan

I miss you so much...

I get a pain in my chest every time I think about you...it still hurts so much...

You were like my big sister. You were so kind and nice. You helped me feel better about myself.

I've been trying so hard to talk to people now. I'm making a lot of new friends. I hope your proud of me.

Yuki-kun said your with the angels now. Is your mummy up there? Yuki-kun said you'll never be sad again because now your with God. Do you miss me?

I say a prayer for you every night. I like to think that your with the stars now always watching over me. It makes me feel better...

I hope your happy up there. Please keep on watching over me.

Love from

Kisa


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, I am totally mad for An Cafe! I HEART J-ROCK!**

Dear Tohru

Hi! I can't believe its been a year since the accident! I _really _miss you! Everyone does! Life isn't the same without you!

Its hard to believe that your not ever going to show up for school again. It doesn't seem fair that someone as cute as you had to...die.

I don't want to think of you as being dead. It doesn't seem right. You were always so happy and fun...it doesn't seem right to think of you like your not here anymore. So, I like to think your on a lonnnng journey. And someday...you'll be coming back! I know its a little bit silly but it makes me feel better.

I hate that I never got to say goodbye. I didn't go to your funeral. I wish I had. I just...couldn't go. I don't know how to explain it. Please don't be mad!

I put these reallly pretty flowers on you grave every week! So does Kyo and Yuki! Your grave looks really nice!

I hope that you get to read this letter! I miss you lots!

Love Momiji

xxxxxx

P.S. I hope your happy in heaven!


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Tohru

I don't know why I'm writing this. It's pointless really, wasting perfectly good paper on something no ones going to read. Kisa made me write this.

Anyway, I guess I kind of miss you. You helped Kisa out a bunch of times when I didn't. She really misses you. She makes me visit you every week.

I'm trying to make Kisa happy. Like you did. I'm trying to be her prince, just like you told me to. I really want to be someone she can depend on, someone mature and brave. I want to be able to help her next time.

I wonder what your doing now? Kisa said that your with your mom now. I guess that'd make you happy.

Anyway, thanks for looking after Kisa. You were kinda nice. I guess.

I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you sometimes. Even if you did deserve it. I didn't mean any of the stuff I said. I guess I was sort of jealous...

I have to go now.

Bye

From Hiro


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: As requested, I have wrote Hatori's letter! I was thinking, after I've finished this, I could make Tohru write back? Or would that be weird?**

Dear Tohru

It was been just over a year now since you died. Life has been hard without you, especially for Shigure, Yuki and Kyo.

You probably didn't realise how much they relied on you. How much they needed you. How much they miss you now your gone.

In many ways, you were like the spring, not only to them but to me too. You gave all of us hope for a better tomorrow. You gave us so much happiness and love, never asking for anything in return. Now your gone...it seems like an eternal winter.

Your death has affected us all. Nothing has been the same since you left us. The hope that we once had is now gone. Like I said, life is cold without you.

I hope you are happy now, Tohru. You deserve only the best.

Thank you. For your life. For your hope. For teaching us how to believe again.

Goodbye

From Hatori Sohma

**A/N: Sorry its so short! I'll write a longer one next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone! RPNicole I don't even know how Tohru died. I think it was in a car accident...or something. I'll come up with something...**

**Oh! And thanks to everyone who reviewed! You are awesome sauce! **

Dear Tohru

So, its been a year. A year is a long time.

Things have been pretty crap without you. Yuki and Kyo have been acting really weird. I guess they miss you a lot...

I don't know what to write. I mean, it's not like you can read these. But, that creepy girl Saki made me. So...yeah.

I guess I miss you. You were a really nice person. Plus, you really helped Yuki. When you were there, he was the happiest. It isn't fair. Why did you have to die? I mean, of all the people that live in the world, why did you have to die? Why not someone like Akito? Or me? I deserve to die more than you did!

I mean, what did you do to deserve this? You helped so many people! You were kind, considerite and hard working! You had your whole life ahead of you and now...now...your dead!

I need to calm down...

It just pisses me off. So many people needed you. Especially Yuki. He tries to hide it but inside...he's really screwed up. Like he's broken. And I can't do anything to help him.

Your the only one who could and now your gone.

I hope your found your mom and your happy where ever you are. I'm glad I knew you.

From Haru


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm so glad your enjoying the letters! :) Your reviews are so amazing! They make me feel really happy! **

Dear Tohru

I never really knew you that well. You seemed like a really nice girl...

Uo tells me about you all the time. She loved you a lot. I don't really know what to say. I never really knew you enough to miss you. It is terrible that your gone but I only ever met you a few times.

I do know the effect you had on everyone in my family however. My family...we all suffer under the curse. Even though I was set free of it a long time ago, it still hurts to remember those days. To know that you are diffferent to everyone else, a abnormity, a freak, it is a heavy burden for anyone, no matter how strong, to bear. Many of us, are still suffering.

But when anyone else would have ran away, you stayed. You brought a glimmer of hope into the lives of the Sohma family and for that I will always be grateful.

Finally, there was someone who knew what we were and accepted us.

As I said before, Arisa tells me about you all the time. She misses you a lot. You were her best friend and I don't think she fully accepts that your gone...

You left everyone with happy memories, smiles and most of all, you left us hope. Hope that, even though we are different. Even though, we are not normal, we can still live our lves, fall in love and be happy.

Rest in peace, Tohru.

From Kureno

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading. For the people who didn't read the manga, Kureno is the rooster of the Zodiac. He and the horse, Isuzu (Rin) were not mentioned in the anime. :(**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! Who should I do next?**


End file.
